To Be With You
by Kiija
Summary: My first sappy songfic about Vegeta's feelings for Bulma before the romance began. The song is by Mr. Big from the late 80's. I heard it on the way home and had to write this. R&R Constructive flames accepted ^_^


_Ok guys. My first real DBZ story. It's a songfic on Vegeta's feelings toward Bulma before the actual romance. It is supposed to be a partial parody. R&R and violent or personal flames are not accepted._

_Disclaimers: I am not making money off the characters (created by Akira Toriyama) or the song (by Mr. Big). So no suing me. This is all in fun and entertainment._

**To Be With You******

        'It had been only two weeks since Yamcha and the other weaklings had been brought back and he has already hurt her,' Vegeta thought to himself, listening to her crying on the other side of the wall. Her incessant crying over that weakling was getting to him. He couldn't sleep and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until she stopped crying.

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you_

        He sat up from the bed she had provided for him and put on some clothes that she also provided for him. He hated to admit it but she took care of him. He had never had anyone do so much for him. He left his room to knock on her door.

        "What do you want?" she snapped at him. 

        "Can I talk to you, woman?" he answered gruffly, fingering the door handle wondering if he should just push his way in. He heard her huff and stomp to the door.

        "I have a name! Can't you call me by my name Vegeta?" she yells at him, swinging her bedroom door open with such a fury it almost came off the hinges. Her make up was smeared; her eyes were swollen red and still tearing. Her hand that wasn't on the doorknob was white-knuckling a tissue. Something inside him hated what Yamcha puts her through.

        'He really needs to be taught a lesson,' he thought, his body tightening to the mentioning of brutality.

        "I just want to be alone Vegeta…" she semi growled at him as he pushed his way into her bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked back to her, her grip on the doorknob clenched even tighter. She turns her head to yell at him to get out, but the look on his face tells her that he won't leave until he has finished what he came for. She closes her door and sat next to him on her bed.

  
_Stand up little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

        "Why do you put up with it?" he asked her, looking at her distraught face intently. She looked over to him and sighs.

        "I don't know why I put up with him. I think it's because I love him. But it doesn't look as though he feels the same for me," she said, the tears building up in her throat again. He feels a twinge of pain at the mentioning of love and mentally kicks himself for it.

        "You don't have to put up with it you know. There are many other weaklings on this dirtball that would treat you better than he does," he stated, turning toward her a little more. She laughed a little at his remark, warming him inside a little.

        'At least the crying is slowing down and you'll be able to get to bed soon,' he thought, watching her trying to read his expression. She sighed again getting up from her sitting position on the bed to look out on the starry, night sky.

  
_When it's through, it's through   
Fate will twist the both of you _

        "I don't know if I am ready for this relationship to be over yet though. Like I said, I think I love him…" she sighed, remembering all the good times she's had with Yamcha. Vegeta felt another twinge of pain, and some more pressure to teach Yamcha a lesson. 

        "He shouldn't be leading you on like this. If it's not over, then why is he still seeing other females?" she questioned her seriously, just to make her think about it. He stood up to leave her with what he has said and her own thoughts. 

        "Thank you, Vegeta," she whispered to him as he was halfway out of her door. She didn't mean for him to hear, he knew it and just closed the door quietly behind him.

  
_So come on baby come on over   
Let me be the one to show you_

        Back in his room, he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him. When it did he dreamed of her and that weakling. The weakling had gaggles of cackling, drooling women falling all over him. The woman was sitting outside of the gaggle, crying as usual. He walked over to her, holding out his hand.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

        "You don't need him, you can come with me," he told her tenderly. She looked up at him with those reddened eyes and that familiar twinge of pain came to him then. She noticed his outstretched hand and her eyes brightened. They cleared of all the pain and redness, and the warm feeling he got when she thanked him returned. She took his hand and they were off.

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once_

        He couldn't believe that weakling decided to show his face here. Hadn't he put her through enough? Now he was here groveling at her feet, how pathetic can you get? He watched her stand her ground with him though. He was itching to blow him to the next dimension, but the woman would be even more hurt by that than what she needed to do now.

  
_Wake up who cares about   
Little boys that talk too much_

        "I am so sorry Bulma. I swear it will never happen again. You know you are the only one I want," the weakling pleaded on his knees in front of her. Her stern face wasn't letting up at all for him.

        "This isn't the first time Yamcha. And personally, I don't think it will be the last. I have heard all your lines before," she stated coldly, crossing her arms over her chest just like Vegeta does constantly. It made him proud of her, the way she was handling him this time. Normally by this line he would have her in his arms. Not this time buddy. He could see the weakling change his tactics; he was reaching into his coat pocket for something.

"Have you heard this line before?" he pulled a little velvet box out of his coat pocket, "Will you marry me Bulma?" He opened the box to reveal a huge diamond ring.

  
_I seen it all go down   
Your game of love was all rained out_

        He saw some of her resolve melt at the gift, she turned away from him. Seeing Vegeta watching them from the hallway, her resolve came back to her. She gave him a slight smile that gave him that warm feeling again. Her face changed back to a rock hard glare.

        "How can you expect me to trust you after all this Yamcha? You think I am that stupid to think that marrying you will change your cheating ways!" She stated, her voice gradually strengthening and growing ever louder. Her emotions were beginning to take over. He knew another bout of crying was going to happen and he was going to be there for her after the weakling had been taken care of.

        "But…" Yamcha stuttered, his face losing its usual charming smile.

        "No more Yamcha. It is over…" she stated calmly as her tears started, "I want you out of my house, we might be able to have a friendship again but I would have to think about it. Now leave me alone." Yamcha's face fell; he knew that it was over. He got up off his knees, looked at her one more time and left the house. As soon as the door was shut completely, she let her tears fall in waves.

  
_So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

        He slowly approached the crying female, she knew he was there. She turned to him, her face showing her broken heart clearly. He didn't say a thing; he left his arms at his sides showing he wasn't in a mood. Her tears became vocal as she grabbed him and held him. Crying on his shoulder, he wasn't really comfortable having a crying woman attached to him, but he felt warm all over just having her cry on him. He slowly moved them to the couch and set them both down, finally wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't going to move until she was done. 

She cried for what seemed like hours, but he didn't mind. Every time she moved to get herself more comfortable, she seemed to get closer to him and that warm feeling kept growing in him. They finally feel asleep in each others arms on the couch.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
__Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

        He began dreaming again. This time they were together, there was no weakling to hurt her. He was with her and she was smiling. He would give anything to see her smile like that all the time. He knew what he should do in his dream. And nothing, not even his pride, would get in the way of that.

_Why be alone when we can be together baby?  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

        It had been three months since she rid herself of that weakling. He started to put on the clothes the short, bald weakling had suggested he wear. His pride took a beating asking him to help in surprising the woman. He still had a trouble affixing some of the unnecessary necessities. He grumbled to himself, a little bit of his pride trying to convince him he didn't need to do this. He was finally finished; he grabbed his gift and exited his bedroom.

        He paused outside her bedroom door still internally battling himself. He took a deep breath swallowed his pride and knocked on the door. He could hear her scamper off her bed and to the door. He couldn't have imagined her facial expression when she opened the door. It was one of complete shock, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were about to fall out of her head.

        "V-Vegeta!" was her shocked response. He blushed a little at her examining him up and down with her eyes. He brought his gift from behind his back, a simple red rose. He couldn't have expected the response she gave to that either, she turned about as red as the rose and wouldn't look in him the eyes as she delicately took it from his hands, their fingers gliding across each other sending sparks up his arm. The large smile that spread across her face gave him enough courage to ask the most important question he had on his mind.

        "Would you like to join me for dinner, Bulma?" he asked her calmly, putting a sincere smile on his blushing face. She fell over at the shock of the question and he began to wonder if he should have done this whole thing a little differently. She immediately picked herself off the floor, looked straight into his eyes trying to read their true intent. She looked down at the rose and when she looked up he could never remember seeing a larger smile on her face.

        "Thank you Vegeta and I would be honored to go to dinner with you" she stated, trying to curtsy to him. He knew that was the last thing he needed to hear in his life to make it complete.

_        Ok there's my sappy songfic.. R&R It helps me to become a better writer… ^__^_


End file.
